Please Remember Me
by Rui
Summary: That missed scene when Ryoko left w Hotsuma...saying good bye to everyone...


# Please Remember Me

[yimh][1]

Ryoko had finally consented to go with Hotsuma, back into space, a child of the frozen frontier forced to have a life in the stars was going 'home'. Where else was a space pirate supposed to go? It's not that she was returning she tried to trick herself, it's where a person like her belonged. Ruthless, not weakened by one human's smile. Heartless with no emotions in her cold-blooded ways, not feeling it pound as he took her hand. 

Silently the pirate transported from one room to another. The hour was late and everyone under the Masaki roof was asleep in some part, or way. Her first good-bye was to her mother who was leaned back in her lab chair, silently dozing with her tiny fingers bent on the keyboard. 

She couldn't help but smile at the site; it was how she would always remember the little scientific genius in this way. Busy bustling over one experiment or another, analyzing, perfecting and attempting to make things even better than they were. Even if they didn't need improvement, at this thought Ryoko crossed her arms and smirked. 

Unlike anyone else, the pirate understood perfectly why Washuu had decided to create a child instead of having one by God's perfect way. The pink hair one would lose control over her experiment, the procedure was all hers and as much as she could help it, the scientist would not let the Almighty intervene. Maybe Ryoko wasn't the only 'child' of the scientist, but she knew by far, that she ranked number one in the tiny heart of her Mother, Ryoko mused as she disappeared. 

Aeka and Sasami were fast asleep in the television room. The smaller princess was curled up under a blanket, using her sister's lap as a pillow. Snow showered and hissed on the screen, Ryoko floated over to the set and clicked it off. Turning around, the pale moonlight cascaded majestically over the royalties' features. They were close, even through the fighting, and the mocking, in a very small way the pirate almost felt that she had sisters among the Princess'. 

"Hmph." Ryoko muttered under her breath, shaking her head sadly. 

Mihoshi and Kiyone were asleep in their room. The blond forever snoring, and the other with a wicked smile upon her lips. 

/Probably dreaming about capturing some criminal again. / Ryoko sighed, but knowing what a light sleeper Kiyone was, it wasn't loud. The mighty 'protectors' of the family. It touched her heart to know that the two innocence sleeping below her hovering feet could have taken her in months ago. It would have avoided many complications, but they never did. 

No matter what anyone ever said, this hasp-hazard family was just what each of them was looking for---what they needed. Drawing warmth and understanding in obscure ways true, but still they took it, and sometimes it was freely given. 

"Meow." Ryo-Ohki startled the woman at first, and Kiyone stirred. In a matter of seconds, Ryoko and Ryoi-ohki withdraw from the room to the roof. 

"You almost made me get caught!" Ryoko fumed lightly. 

"Meowmeow!" the cabbit cried from the cradle of her arms. 

"Hm, I'll miss you too carrot thief." Placing a kiss on the top of its furry head, Ryoko teleported the animal back inside the house. To be precise, into the lap of a very cute, friendly Jurian Princess with blue hair. 

Standing on the edge of the roof, Ryoko absorbed the surroundings. Father and Grandfather wouldn't be surprised by her departure, she doubted they'd care. Maybe the others would, but even that was doubtful. Tears welled up in the pirate's eyes, moonlight shinning off of the soft droplets as they trickled down her face. 

If she intended to say good-bye to everyone, then she had to leave this place. Levitating off the roof, she pivoted in the air to take one more mental picture of the red roofed building that she had been fortunate enough to call home for a moment of time. In this place she had found a crazy, naïve father, four wonderful sisters at heart if not in the blood, a loving, smart wit mother, and a Grandfather. All which she loved, but found it necessary to avoid any further pain so she left in the cloak of night. 

/Please remember everything that we were to each other. I love you all, an artificial being given life by a mother that took care of me and still tries to. My sisters for teaching me competition, and how to laugh. Good-bye. Please remember ---me..../ 

With her final thought, she disappeared. 

Washuu, who wasn't asleep at all stood at the glass back door, and watched her 'daughter' fade into the night. Ryo-ohki mewing softly on her shoulders. "Good-bye." She whispered. "I won't let them forget." 

**@--)--)-**

Tenchi's apartment was just like his home, dark and silent. Slivers of moonlight had snaked their way through the blinds and lined his floor. Ryoko, who had been sitting silently in his desk chair, rose to her feet and padded silentlessly to his side. Tears filled her golden eyes, her ached to have to say good-bye to Tenchi when it seemed like only yesterday that she had crashed landed into his life. 

But the image of him tenderly kissing Sakuyra popped in her mind once again. Tightly closing her eyes, the tears fell on the floor. She tried her hardest to make the pain go away, all the fallen hope, everything that ever made her want him. But it was fruitless to fight a feeling that was so natural. 

Ryoko let out a pathetic laugh at the thought. The brave, feared pirate of space saying that love was natural. It was a sad type of comical situation. Dropping down on the side of his bed, careful not to disturb his sleep. Eyes closed, elbow on her knees, the blue hair woman searched for the words that would fall on deaf ears. He'd never remember what she was going to say, but it felt wrong to not say anything. 

"Tenchi," she started. But that was the only word that was spoken. How could she tell him? The common three-word phrase seemed so---common. She gently touched the fabric above her heart, if only for a moment he could be inside her heart. Fell what she felt, remembered, and cherished, all the things that he might have taken for granted. 

Another tear slid down her cheek as all the sweet hopes, and dreams returned. Happy times with their whole family, the special feeling of being one with one another. And briefly, as she stared at his face, Ryoko wondered if Tenchi thought about them in the same way. Not as several different people, but as one body, with one heart and one love uniting them to each other. 

/Get a grip./ the criminal in her shouted. But even its tones were laced in sorrow. 

Shifting her position, Ryoko bent over Tenchi's inert body, placing one hand on his chest to balance herself, and the other searched out his and interlaced their fingers together. A memory only for her to have, a feeling for her to dwell upon on the lonely nights ahead.... 

Closer she drew to his lips, his rhythmic breathing almost in time with hers. Ryoko's burning tear filled eyelids slide over her eyes as their breaths mingled. His scent was strong in her nose, another part of the memory to keep, closer she got and then.... 

The doorbell chimed. 

With the spell broken, Ryoko quickly transported herself out of the apartment. Tenchi woke up only thirty seconds later, and mumbled some words to the person standing outside. The pirate stood out of site on the balcony, carefully listening to everything that was going on inside. 

"Hi Tenchi!" a female voice said cheerfully. "I brought you a midnight snack!" 

"Oh thanks Sakuya." 

That name. Peering through the slits in the blinds, Ryoko let out a broken gasp. Her heart that had mended; had forgotten about everyone else only a minute before tumbled out of her chest again. That girl with her bright eyes, the innocence shimmering off of her like sunlight in the waters. 

Backing away from the pane, Ryoko looked down at the smooth concrete. Laughter and chattering was all blended into one noise. Placing three bare fingers to her lips, pretending that it was her love she was gingerly kissing, and then placed the hand to the windowpane. 

/Good-bye, my Tenchi./ 

"Hey Tenchi," Sakuya addressed, noticing that she was being ignored. "What is it?" 

"Hmm? Oh, nothing....I think." The young man got up from his bed and pulled the string to lift his blinds. In the center of his window were three ghost fingers, slowly disappearing into the night's chill. He placed his hand on those marks, and stared up at the night sky. 

"Wow!" Sakuya cheered happily. "What a beautiful night!" 

"Yeah...." He agreed. /But it feels like some part of me just---was just---said---goodbye--- /

   [1]: mailto:rictorstar@aol.com



End file.
